


Under-cat-taker

by Shi_no_tamashii



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cat, Tears, Undertaker, broken coffins, evil!cat, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_no_tamashii/pseuds/Shi_no_tamashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one thing can get the undertaker crying. Title says much but not all ~hee hee~ :)</p>
<p>Also on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under-cat-taker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This’ my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic and I just wanted to say that before you start reading: don’t be insulted at how I exaggerate with how hateful cats can be in undertaker’s eyes! I have a cat myself and I love her with all my heart!!

Undertaker was busy with his ‘guests’ when he heard the unmistakable sound of a cat meowing right outside his shop. He let the cat be and hoped it would leave soon. He wasn’t really fond of animals and certainly not cats. He hated them for their hair, hair that flew everywhere in the room. Hair that coated his hands when touching it. He simply hated them! The cat didn’t leave however. It began scratching at the door of his shop and kept meowing as if it was starved out for months. The undertaker sighed more in irritation than anything. He didn’t even care if he found the cat later dead on his doorstep. He ignored it and went back to work.

Later that day, the meowing had at some point stopped and the undertaker had sighed in relief when he realized how quiet it had become. Hmm…perhaps a little too quiet. It wasn’t the suspicious kind of quiet though, it was more the _lonely_ quiet that ate at him. He closed his eyes and began humming a merry tune. However, his merry tune soon turned into a sorrowful depressing one. It wasn’t long before the meowing returned. The undertaker narrowed his eyes and looked at the door. “Neko,” He hissed at the door. He hoped the cat had left him, why did it stay there in the first place? Everyone left, why not the annoying cat? The cat was one of the only things that he wished would leave. Even that stupid red reaper…what was his name? Grell Sutcliff? Yes, even he could stay for as long as he…err…she wished. Undertaker walked to the door and proceeded to open it, intending to scare the cat away. He opened the door with full force and screamed loudly. Just what a sight he must have been. He looked around to see the cat licking its paw not caring about everything that happened around it. The people who walked passed his shop however, looked kind of distressed. Having said that lightly. The undertaker laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. He quickly picked the cat up and closed his door again. He put it down on one of his coffins and stared at its intense green eyes.

“Just what do you need?” He asked having lost his ever present smile. The cat meowed and jumped off of the coffin and onto the floor. It rubbed its hairy body against his leg and looked up. The cat was so colorful in comparison with the room. It had ginger spots but also black, white and gray ones. Undertaker decided the cat was a ‘she’ for his own sick reason and left the room leaving the calico colored cat behind. The cat looked around curiously and jumped up an old chair. The chair had stood there for years if not decades, it hadn’t been used for a long time. The cat’s sudden weight made the chair collapse and the poor animal fell down on all fours. She ran across the room in her fright and hoped to find some protection behind the purple coffin which stood upright against the wall. Guess what happened next…the coffin stood as straight against the wall as a closet would, but not as stable. With the cat squirming behind it the coffin leaned dangerously forward and it quickly fell down on the floor. The undertaker who was just in the next room heard the noise and went to look what the hell was happening. He entered the room and gasped at the now broken coffin and chair. The cat as frightened as ever was running around in the room. She ran towards Undertaker and used her sharp claws to climb up his person. Undertaker wasn’t prepared for that and gasped at the painful claws of the calico cat. He winced trying to push the cat away. She only got more scared and gripped him tighter. _“I went to get you some food and this is what I get?!”_ He had to add ‘claws’ to his list of ‘hateful thing about cats’.

* * *

 

The next day

Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michealis walked down the road. Their next stop would be the undertaker’s place. Ciel stood at the door and sighed heavily, preparing for the undertaker’s sick humor. Sebastian opened the door for his young master and entered after him, closing the door silently.

“Undertaker, where are..-“ He stopped midsentence at the sight of how the shop looked. A broken chair covered the floor along with some coffins. A colorful cat was seen on one of the still intact coffins. Sebastian lost it all and started to walk towards it. Ciel knowing what Sebastian thought grabbed the demon butler’s wrist and halted his steps.

“Excuse me, bocchan,” He said clearing his throat. They suddenly heard a rather unusual sound. They looked around to find its source and found themselves surprised at what they saw. The undertaker sat in a corner holding his head in his hands. The most surprising thing was the fact that he was actually making sniffing sounds as if he was or had been crying.

“Evil,” Came a broken voice which sounded painfully much like the undertaker’s. Ciel frowned and walked closer not sure if he heard correct. “That cat is Evil!” Undertaker shouted all of a sudden, he lifted his head revealing wet cheeks and Ciel was sure that if he could see his eyes that he’d most certainly see tears there as well. Undertaker scowled under his bangs of hair and watched how the cat was grooming herself.

“Cats? Evil?” Sebastian almost snickered hadn’t it been for Ciel’s warning glare. Undertaker fixated his gaze at Sebastian and scowled his way.

“If only you knew,” He said darkly. Ciel nor Sebastian himself had ever seen the undertaker like he was acting right now. He stood up slowly and walked to his desk at the back of the room. “So what do you want to know?” He asked trying to forget the demonic cat. The cat didn’t want to forget him though, she sprang up to him and onto his desk making him back away quickly. He covered his mouth muffling his startled yelp. That’s when Ciel saw the long gashes that looked still fresh. Blood was freely pouring but the old silver haired man didn’t give any sign that it bothered him.

“D…did that cat do that?” Ciel asked pointing at the ex-reaper’s hand. He was trying his best not to let his concern show. It wasn’t any concern regarding the undertaker but more for his own wellbeing. If that cat suddenly decided to attack them…what would happen? He’d like to see Sebastian trying to fight a cat, how amusing that would be.

“Pure evil,” Was all undertaker said. Ciel nodded taking that as a confirmation.


End file.
